The Phoenix Will Rise From The Ashes
by xoxox-slightly-obsessed-xoxox
Summary: My second HalfBlood Prince story, once again don't read if you haven't finished the book, a lone seventh year doesn't believe that HE is dead, and is also figuring out some personal stuff that has something to do with her blatant refusal of Him being dead


**Disclaimer: **It belongs to Miss Rowling, we all know that.

**This is my second HBP fic and second fanfic ever! My mum couldn't resist peeking at the end of the book (Half-Blood Prince) because apparently it was getting boring, I had already read the book and was grieving Dumbledore's death when she happily claimed she was right about who died and that she had a theory about Dumbledore which is very unlikely but I'm still going to give it a go. It's one shot and also includes a romance of an OC, I hope you enjoy.**

Vivienne Jones hid amongst her books as she sat in her compartment that she shared with a couple of classmates, for the long journey home from Hogwarts.

Clustered around her were seven or eight books…on phoenixes.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she, supposedly calmly scanned the paragraphs.

Dumbledore was dead.

But it didn't feel right!

What was it…?

Dumbledore had been a role model for her, and her aunt Hestia had portrayed him as the man who held everything together.

He couldn't just die!

_The love of my life died in his honour and Dumbledore just died as though he was a twig broken in half, easy as that!_

Vivienne snapped her book shut harshly.

Pulling out of her pocket she gazed at a picture of _him_ the man she loved the man she had been engaged to, sure they were only 17, but they were very much in love.

The picture she held was taken before they confessed their feelings for each other, when they were just friends. She gazed deeply into his eyes.

_**When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darling' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same**_

His name was Luke, Lukas Vermont.

_He wouldn't have believed Dumbledore was dead either. _Vivienne thought desperately.

_But everyone does, they've seen his body, they saw it being buried, I haven't, they KNEW him, and to me he was simply the Headmaster._

But…Head of Order of the Phoenix, he owns a phoenix there is no way or is there…?_** Don't go off dreaming girl!** There is no way in hell! And anyway, they saw him being buried!_ Vivienne scolded herself.

**_'Cause nothing lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_**

But nevertheless a look of hope crossed her face as she pulled towards her the closest book and flipped through the pages. _But there is no such thing as human phoenixes, is there? Can they regenerate even when buried if there is?_

Vivienne scanned the page that she had been looking for and pushed it away a triumphant gleam in her eyes and a hopeful, tentative grin on her face.

**The phoenix shall rise from the ashes.**

Yes, this particular type of phoenix can rise from the ashes when need is dire. And need is very much dire.

**_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just trying to kill the pain_**

Vivienne didn't realise that that the confused teenaged boy who shared her compartment was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. Taking in her long silky black hair, bright turquoise eyes, smooth creamy skin and pink cheeks. Who was surprised that he was grinning because, for some strange reason she was happy and excited. She didn't realise that in a few years time this man would be her husband. But that is a different story. Right at this moment, if Vivienne had seen the way this man looked at her, she wouldn't be ready.

**_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one_**

But one day… when the time was right and the phoenix was back on his throne…

**Ummm I'm not sure that November rain by Guns 'n' Roses was a good choice for a song, and I don't think I'm going to try mixing romance with mystery/angst again. I'd like to say that Vivienne has NO romantic connections with Dumbledore at all and this was simply portraying how her loyalty to Dumbledore was shared by the man she loved so, yeah. Sorry if that wasn't that good : ) Please R & R.Love ya, muah!**


End file.
